


Come to Me

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [11]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Affection, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: ANONYMOUS ASKED:Hi, can I request something for our boy John? Where he has a nightmare or something angsty and radios Rook who's like "hang on bby im on my way" and just sneaks into the ranch to comfort him? I don't know, I'm in a soft mood and wanna hug someone... also I love your blog, you're amazing and so is your writing just-Rook gets a wake-up call in the middle of the night, then finds herself high-tailing it to Seed Ranch to check on John.





	Come to Me

It wasn’t normal for Rook to sleep soundly through the night with all the explosions and gunfire that shook Hope County to its core. She needed to be able to defend herself at a moment’s notice in case any of the cult members stumble upon her resting spot.

That didn’t stop her from grumbling and slapping the ground around her for her radio as she heard it crackling in her sleep. The first time she heard her name echo against the empty confines of the cabin she had decided to spend the night in, she ignored it. Then she heard her name being called over and over and over.

Finally, her fingers wrapped around her radio and she dragged it to her face, but before she could press the button and start barking into the speaker, she heard the voice again.

“Rook, if you can hear this…I need you.” The deputy’s breath caught in her throat as she felt her heart squeeze. Normally at this time of night, there was a sultry, predatory note to John’s voice, but right now his voice was small and his words were slow.

She was wide awake and already struggling to shimmy out of her sleeping bag as fast as her tired body would move. John was prone to whining and crooning to get what he wanted from the deputy, but this sounded different. He sounded vulnerable.

“I’m here, I’m here. Are you okay? Where are you?” Rook spoke in a soft voice, trying to keep the pitch from spiking too much and alerting him to her worry. Since John and Rook had gotten closer the last few weeks he’d developed a system of how to gauge whether he should worry or not: if Rook was worried, it was going to be a shitstorm.

“I’m at the ranch, I couldn’t sleep. I-are you…are you in the valley? I wanted to give you your space so I didn’t keep too close of an eye on you today.” Rook could imagine John laying in bed with his radio next to his cheek and the blankets pulled up to his chin.

“I wondered why my radio was awfully silent today, but I had figured you were just busy with things,” Rook would pause between sentence fragments as she focused on packing her things up and talking to John at the same time. “I’ll be there soon, okay? Just hold on.”

Once Rook had her belongings stashed in the bed of a Peggie truck she’d found on the side of the road, she sped off towards the Seed Ranch. Considering the speed limit wasn’t being enforced by the local law enforcement (namely herself), it didn’t take her long to get to John.

She had to park her car down the street a ways so that she didn’t alert the cult to her presence. It wasn’t often that Rook could just waltz up to the ranch without being shot at, but those were usually days that she needed John’s comfort. Otherwise, he found it rather impressive that he couldn’t see her coming.

Rook crouched and walked through the tree line as quietly as she could, only having to render two cultists unconscious before reaching the back door of the ranch house.

The lights were off when she closed the back door behind her, but she figured if John wasn’t downstairs and waiting for her then he was still in his room.

She walked with heavy footsteps through the house so that she didn’t alarm John and send him into a frenzy of panic when he had already sounded so upset. Rook was about to knock on his bedroom door when it was flung open and she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

His arms were around her shoulders and his hands were in her hair and on the back of her neck. Rook was taken by surprise so she’d had to resist the urge to fight her way out of his grasp, but she focused on John’s heavy breathing and it was easy for her to calm down.

“You’re okay, John. You’re going to be alright.” Her arms came up around his waist as she rubbed circled against the small of his back. His grip was tight but not suffocatingly so. The way his fingertips grasped at the fabric of her shirt was desperate, and when she finally pulled away to look at the youngest Seed, her heart broke.

His eyes were shiny and red, the skin around them freckled with red spots. That familiar pain in his eyes was heavy as he searched Rook’s own gaze for any emotion. She touched his cheekbone with a sad smile, gently brushing away any remnants of his tears.

“C’mon, let’s get back into bed.” She nodded her head towards the sheets thrown haphazardly off the bed, and John nodded quietly. She took his hands in her own before turning and leading him back to bed. They crawled onto the mattress, the foam dipping slightly under their weight, and Rook pulled the sheets over the two of them.

John shifted around until Rook was comfortable in his arms, and while he played with her hair she ran her fingertips up and down his chest to try and soothe him.

“I…I felt so cold before, but now…you feel so warm.” It was the first thing John said since she’d arrived at his home, but it brought a smile to her face nonetheless. He turned on his side and buried his face into the crook of her neck with a deep inhale. She could feel a small smile forming on his face, and Rook felt her heart beat harder in her chest.

“Get some sleep, John. I’ll be here in the morning, I promise.” She whispered softly as she continued to run her fingers up and down his torso, and soon after her suggestion, small snores began to emanate from the person curled against her body. 

Rook couldn’t be any happier than she was now.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @farcryfuckmeup


End file.
